


Island Loving (to be renamed)

by rangerdanger985



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Near Drowning, Rating May Change, crowley......, it'll be pretty dang R rated in a later chapter, mind the chapter tags, well thats complicated, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerdanger985/pseuds/rangerdanger985
Summary: Slowly, as if in a trance, Andrew Zira Fell walked forward to look over the edge into the water. Sitting there in the glow of moonlight was a man, partly shadowed but with long hair, his eyes glowed and reflected the light as they looked up at Zira.The man smiled at him as if they were long parted friends but Zira couldn’t find an expression for his own face, bobbing slightly in the slow waves the man was beautiful, ethereal, he was like something from a dream.And then the man opened his mouth and he started to sing.~OR~The ineffable husband's Siren!au that nobody asked for revolving around my adventures in 'island living' in the sims 4 expansion. it was a wild adventure haha.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. do you like sushi?

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my playthrough on Island Living, I am not joking haha.
> 
> Also, fair warning that in later chapters, this will be bumped from teen up to explicit but that chapter will be labeled for those who don't want to read it. just keep an eye on the chapter names!
> 
> I hope you enjoy and yes someday I will update my other stories but until that time enjoy the ineffability of my sims lol.  
> RD

It hadn’t been his idea, taking a vacation to the Moore islands, he had lost a bet with his employee Anathema who upon winning had demanded and all but forced him onto the plane. He didn’t actually want to take a vacation, not that he’d been given a choice in the mater, but flying across the ocean seemed to be a bit of a drastic move just for a few days of relaxation.

He would have been just as happy being locked into his apartment above his shop with a good book but anathema had stated that wasn’t a vacation because, and he was quoting here, ‘he wouldn’t be able to keep his nose out of business’

Zira had to admit she might have had a point with that, so he had been shipped off to part unknown, dreading exactly where his brother Gabriel had picked for him to go. But now, as he lounged on the patio of the bungalow he had rented, and then purchased with no intents of leaving anytime soon, he found himself thankful to the new manager of his bookshop.

The people on the island were nice in a way that came from living on an island where everything was within walking distance, the air was fresh, and the water was warm. Even the pesky sea creature that insisted on giving him a hard time was enjoyable, to an extent.

He never caught sight of it aside from seeing a dark form under the water with fins, the locals assured him that it wasn’t dangerous, just a local playful fish that enjoyed splashing tourists.

He knew it enjoyed splashing, anytime he went out for a swim the creature would find him, swim around for a few minutes and then splash water in his face, or on the rare occasions he was lounging on a floating raft he would be dumped off of it.

He never got a good look at the creature, but he assumed it was a dolphin, it had to be a dolphin after all nothing else could be the same size and not eat him.

There was another creature on the island that was mischievous but thoroughly more enjoyable to encounter. It was a young man, not that much younger than Zira himself, with red hair and an unusual fashion sense.

His hair was long, but it was always tied back in one way or another and he was always wearing sunglasses. As a matter of fact, it seemed he had a pair of sunglasses for every day of the week and in the time Zira had been on the island he hadn’t seen the man wear the same pair twice!

But he was also quite charming, it wasn’t often that people turned Zira's head let alone men but this man turned it and kept it turned.

It was odd but then again as he sat on his patio enjoying the sunlight, he realized it wasn’t the only strange thing as he heard something in the distance that sounded almost like music or singing. Standing up he looked out at the calm sparkling ocean.

He thought he saw something in the water and so laid his hands on the railing but jerked back when he felt it shift under his hands “well that needs replacing” he said, poking at it and watching it sway slightly. Shaking his head and forgetting the mysterious object he saw in the water he walked back inside the bungalow.

For the next few days, he heard the singing, distant but drawing closer and when he questioned it the older woman he asked looked sad for a moment before patting his arm and smiling “it's nothing my dear, it's just the lullaby of the ocean, singing its children to sleep” he had nodded, smiling and thanking the woman before continuing on with his walk.

That night, as he picked something to read, he heard the singing again, only this time it was much closer and it didn’t sound like the ocean.

Turning his head, he looked at the open doorway leading to his deck and watched the gauzy curtains flutter in the wind, putting down the book in his hand he slowly walked towards the door, something was almost glowing in the water.

Slowly, as if in a trance, he walked forward to look over the edge into the water below. Sitting there in the glow of moonlight was a man, partly shadowed but with long hair, his eyes glowed and reflected the light as they looked up at Zira.

The man smiled at him as if they were long parted friends but Zira couldn’t find an expression for his own face, bobbing slightly in the slow waves the man was beautiful and then when he opened his mouth he started singing and something tingled through Zira's body as he laid his hands on the railing

_“I was made for loving you”_

Zira's heart started to pound and he leaned slightly forward, trying to hear better and not noticing the railing start to creak under his hands.

_“even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through”_

Suddenly the railing under his hands was buckling and he pitched forward, gasping as he was suddenly falling into the water. With his eyes closed the dark water surrounded him but then he felt something move in front of him, something glowing and his eyes snapped open to see a tail glimmering in the water with long translucent fins.

Following it with his eyes he found it connected to someone's waist and the singing started again, even underwater, it was beautiful.

The man glowed in the water, facing him and with stretched out arms he seemed to beckon Zira closer, his red hair floated in the water, he was just as beautiful at his singing.

_“every bone screaming ‘I don’t know what we should do’”_

The figure with the fishes tail drew closer, singing softer as he grew closer, all Zira could do was watch, even as his lungs started to burn with oxygen deprivation blue shapes glowed on the mans face and now that he was closer Zira could see his eyes were golden in color, slit down the center like a cat.

Or a serpent.

The man’s hands reached out, cradling his face and making him feel warm even in the cold water.

He was still singing.

_“All I know darling”_

Zira closed his eyes, relaxing into the man’s hands and for some reason, even if distantly he knew he was in danger, he felt safe. He relaxed and his head fell back, mouth going slack with precious air bubbles escaping but it wasn't painful.

_“I was made for loving-”_

Suddenly something changed, the singing faded but Zira felt so tired “what am I doing” he heard a voice speak just before he felt lips on his own, felt the burn in his chest fade to a tickle and felt strong arms surround him before darkness took him.

He woke up on the beach, surrounded with a couple of people who looked surprised and amazed “what happened” he gasped before coughing “the ocean gave you back Mr. Fell” the same old woman from the day before said and his brows furrowed until a younger man spoke “looks like the railing on your balcony broke Mr.’ Fell, you must have fallen in and hit your head, you’re lucky you washed up here”

The young man who he thought was a doctor helped Zira sit up and distantly he saw something sparkle in the water in the faint early morning light. “lucky indeed” he said.

Later that day he sat looking into the ocean, the water lapping at his feet as he was lost in thought until someone spoke behind him “hello” jumping slight, Zira turned his head and stared up at the young mischievous man with outrageous sunglasses, his hair was in a braid at the back of his head and the glasses were green framed.

“uh” his brain apparently still wasn’t working right “hi” he finally managed, watching as the redhead crouched down at his side “don’t think we’ve ever been properly introduced” the redhead held out a hand “I’m Anthony lee, people call me Crowley” Zira reached out, taking his hand and finally managed to smile “My names Andrew, Andrew Zira fell”

The others hand was rough and slightly larger than his own with thin nimble fingers and a deceiving strength, they shook and Zira saw the man, he said people called him Crowley? Smile for an odd reason “I hear talk Zira” the man started once they released each other's hand “that you got spat out by the ocean, folks say you're blessed”

Zira reached back to rub his neck “oh, I just got lucky” he said, seeing Crowley lower himself to sit down a polite distance away, keeping his feet from the water whereas Zira kept his in the surf “yeah, ya know people say there are sirens that live on this island, say that they drowned tourists”

It had to be a scare tactic but zira remembered what he saw the night before, even if it was distant and fuzzy “they can’t honestly believe that! Sirens are a myth!” the man smirked and looked out at the water “well that’s the rumor going around”

“that I was targeted by a... Siren?” Zira could believe it while also not letting himself believe it, he didn’t need any odd looks from the man beside himself “well that and that the railing on your balcony was dry rotted and that when you leaned on it you fell and hit your head on the debris” he shrugged and Zira turned his head to look at the man fully “which one do you believe?”

Crowley turned his head and for just a moment Zira thought he saw a glimmer of the eyes the glasses hid before the reflection of his own face took over the lenses and he was distracted by the man’s slow quirk of lips “why don’t we discuss it over lunch?”

He blinked a couple of times, shocked by the sudden offer then shook himself and smiled “that sounds lovely” he said and watched as the man stood up easily before bending at the waist and holding out a hand he reached up and allowed the redhead to pull him to his feet “there's a great place just down the road” Crowley said with a grin “tell me, what do you think of sushi?”

Zira couldn’t resist his grin

“I adore it”


	2. We're not like everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up to readers I am writing this for fun so don't really have a posting schedule or a plot, not that I have those for anything else, so updates might be retty erratic.
> 
> but I hope you enjoy this and the random stuff my sims get up to that inspire these stories!

Sushi for lunch became dinner and dinner became a walk on the beach, which given that the entire island was a beach unless you were in town, was also the path to Zira’s bungalow. Zira was on the side of the water and Crowley stayed on the opposite side avoiding the water.

Zira knew it was rude to ask so he just assumed that the man had a thing with water, maybe he couldn’t swim! Odd given that he lived on an island but zira also owned a bookshop and didn’t really sell books, so he wasn’t about to judge.

Crowley was talking about what he did around the island and zira, very proficient at reading between the lines, could see that like he suspected most of what the other man did was cause mischief.

The man was very proud of the fact that he had sent a group of tourists on a great merry chase across half of the island in search of an ancient treasure that didn’t exist. When the man stopped to take a breath zira spoke “so you prank the tourists” the redhead paused shifting his head from side to side before shrugging “thereabouts yeah” zira couldn’t help chuckling at the admittance, folding his hands behind his back “you never did that to me”

Crowley turned his head, his face unreadable for a moment before his lips pulled up into a smile “well, you’re not exactly a tourist, now are you?” zira paused, humming to himself as he considered this “after all, no tourist has ever bought a residence here, no you zira are one of us”

Zira tilted his head, looking at the side of Crowley's with curiosity “why do you say that as if your different from everyone else” the man’s lips pulled up and he looked at zira again, it was a funny look but also one that made him feel kind of weak in the knees.

“well we're not like everyone else now are we, after all” the man nodded at the horizon “can’t get a view like that just anywhere now can you?” zira turned his gaze to the horizon, pretending he hadn’t just spent the last bit of time staring at the side of Crowley's head and the ground intermittently.

The horizon was painted a dark blue, faintly orange closer to the water as the sun wasn’t quite ready to relinquish its hold on the sky but the moon was slowly overpowering it along with the help of a million stars and a million more that were slowly appearing as the oranges and reds faded from the horizon.

Zira couldn’t help his soft smile “I don’t believe I will ever get used to the sky here, it’s so different from the city” he heard Crowley snort quietly “you don’t look like the city type” zira hummed and lifted a shoulder in a shrug “I think I’ve talked about myself enough for one evening, so tell me, what did you do in the city?”

He felt his face light up at the question and folded his hands in front of himself “I was a proprietor of rare books, I have a shop in Soho, London” he saw the redhead's brows rise “a book shop” turning his head he looked at the redhead “why do you sound surprised?” he questioned and Crowley smiled.

“oh, I’m not surprised at all, I first saw you and thought you had some sort of job to do with books” that piqued Zira’s curiosity and he tilted his head “what do you mean by that?”

Crowley stopped and they looked at each other for a moment and zira dreadfully wished he could remove the other mans glasses just so he could see their expression before the redhead finally spoke “the first time I saw you not long after you came to the island you were quoting Shakespeare to one of the locals, shortly after which you praised one of them about their collection and recommended a few titles they should look into, I figured you either owned a shop or you were a librarian”

Zira could feel himself flushing, looking down at the sand to avoid the others hidden but strong gaze “I could just read a lot” he muttered making the redhead chuckle and bump his shoulder against Zira’s “all the more reason to own a shop”

Silence fell between them with zira unsure of how to reply but it was soon broken by Crowley “I believe this is your stop” zira rose his head and realized they were indeed in front of his bungalow, the crossed tiki torches with their imitation flames glowing in front of the residence.

“I believe it is” he said before turning to face Crowley “I had a lovely time today, will I” zira trailed off, clasping his hands together and moving his eyes away from the others face “will I be seeing you again?” he finished his question.

Crowley chuckled, drawing Zira’s eyes back to him in time to watch the redhead reach out and take one of his clasped hands “you most definitely will” and then the redhead lifted Zira’s hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles making something in Zira’s middle flutter.

“I’ll see you around zira” and with that the redhead released his hand and continued walking down the path, whistling a tune that seemed oddly familiar.

Zira stood there watching his odd saunter of a walk, admiring the view from behind before turning and rushing into his bungalow, closing the door and leaning back against it to place his hands against his face, feeling the warmth of it that might not have entirely been from the sun.

He stood there for a good ten minutes before shaking himself, realizing that it was getting quite late and that he had a very exciting day and night prior he got ready for bed.

In the night as he laid between his sheets and listened to the steady breeze coming through the open windows and watching the gently billowing curtains he thought he heard singing in the distance but wrote it off to a trick of the wind and waves, turning on his other side he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Crowley, still walking around the island also heard the singing and froze, the tide lapping gently at the shore to his left he turned his eyes to the open water.

Something was coming.


End file.
